Year Of The Spark: July 10
by Sparky Army
Summary: To much dismay from the majority of the population Major Evan Lorne had installed a karaoke machine in the mess half for the event." Next Installment Of The Year Of The Spark!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/n: This story came from me having a dream about SGA main characters in a band. And I needed to add some sparky so this is how this came about. Also this is AU except for they are in Atlantis, based in season 4, Elizabeth is still in Atlantis. The friendships and relationships are different in the show but not in this ficcy. Also, I know that Ronan and Teyla wouldn't really know a lot of earth type music but in this they do. Because if I owned stargate Atlantis they would know! The songs in it are

_I'm yours – Jason Mraz_

_And We Danced - The hooters_

_Love Shack – b52's_

_Everlasting Love – The Love Affair._

Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm yours**

**By atlantisbabe34**

The mess hall had been cleared of all the tables and chairs to make room for the population of Atlantis. Tables along the walls were covered with platters of fruit, savouries, and drinks, mostly alcoholic. It was close to 8:30 at night when the puddle jumpers containing the Atlantis population had landed back in the city, and the party continued. To much dismay from the majority of the population Major Evan Lorne had installed a karaoke machine in the mess half for the event. Wanting to be the first one to try out his great success Lorne made his way up onto the stage next to the couples table.

"Hey, everyone! Shhhhh!" Lorne said as the crowd turned to face the stage, some still talking loudly.

"Before I break this thing out, my job as 3rd best man of this wedding party, was to make a very short, but very great message about the success, love, and happiness that you are going to face in your new married life, and yada, yada, yada. But seriously guys, everyone who's here today, wouldn't be hear today if it wasn't for you guys. Yes that includes you General O'Neill." The crowd laughed and Jack pouted.

"For the record Lorne, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, am I right Carter?" Jack asked the woman beside him.

"Sure, Jack" Sam said. "Ignore him Evan, continue your speech."

"Anyway, as John's 3rd best man and in all seriousness. To the best two leaders that Atlantis has ever had. John and Elizabeth Sheppard" Lorne raised his glass with the crowd and they replied with a "hear! Hear!"

"Now that all those formalities and such are done. I'll be breaking this out. Anyone care to come up and try their luck at a little karaoke?" Lorne said waving the microphone to the crowd.

"No one? That's ok because I'm game" Lorne grinned and John groaned. Lorne sat down on the chair and pressed a few buttons on the karaoke machine before a tune was played. John recognised it instantly.

"Come Elizabeth lets dance. Trust me Lorne's not that bad of a singer" He winked and took her hand, and led her to the dance floor.

_She was a be-bop baby on a hard day's night  
she was hangin' on Johnny, he was holdin' on tight  
I could feel her coming from a mile away  
there was no use talking, there was nothing to say  
when the band began to play and play_

Soon other couples began to join them on the dance floor. As John swayed Elizabeth to the fast beat, he looked around the room. Rodney and Katie were laughing and dancing together. Ronan had invited a rather shy Jennifer for a dance, Teyla was dancing with a group of Marines and a few other women and Sam and Jack were dancing together. Elizabeth's laughter broke John's pattern, as he looked back down at Elizabeth and kissed her. They continued dancing together to the fast beat as John span her out and back into his arms, grinning at her laughter.

By the time the song was finished the tables alone the walls were replaced with steaming hot and cold food. Music such as The Beach Boys, Johnny Cash, The Beatles and many more filled the mess hall above the noise of the crowd. John and Elizabeth had spent the entire time of dinner feeding each other food and sharing tender kisses.

After dinner was consumed and generous amounts of alcohol, Ronan and Teyla made their way up onto the stage. They whispered to each other and pointed at the computer listing the songs. Ronan shrugged and Teyla laughed. She pressed the play button on the machine and the familiar notes of _Love Shack_ filled the mess hall. People made their way drunkenly to the dance floor and began to dance to the beat. Teyla picked up the microphone and handed it to Ronan who began to sing. They danced on stage to the beat while singing, the crowd on the dance floor started to move with the beat. John danced with Elizabeth before Jack stole her away from him and he danced with Sam.

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',  
wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies!  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around and around!  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!_

When the song ended the crowed cheered and clapped and Ronan and Teyla bowed. Ronan took the microphone and announced that it was time. Elizabeth looked over at John and he smiled and nodded to Rodney and Lorne. They made their way up onto the stage with Jack following. Teyla walked over to Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" She asked

"No idea. Looks like they have been planning this for a while though." Elizabeth answered. The crowd was silent as Lorne connected one more microphone to the machine. The boys stood on stage supporting each other as they swayed slightly with drunkenness. Jack looked around and frowned.

"Well... talk amongst yourselves!" Jack yelled with a slight slur.

"Ok ready boys?!" Lorne asked grinning, a microphone in one hand and a beer in the other, before pressing the play button on the machine.

The tune started and the ladies were horrified. Jennifer and Katie looked at each other in shock before lowering their heads in embarrassment. Teyla slowly sank into the vacant seat beside her, her mouth open in shock. Elizabeth and Sam glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter at the song choice. Then John started to sing.

_Hearts gone astray, leaving hurt when they go  
I went away, just when you, you need me so._  
_You won't regret, I come back beggin' you  
won't you forget, welcome __love__ we once knew._

John then passed the microphone to Rodney who sang next.

_Open up your eyes then you realize  
here I stand with my everlasting love_

_Need you by my side, girl to be my bride  
you'll never be denied, everlasting love  
from the very start, open up your heart  
be a lasting part of everlasting love_

They kept passing the microphones between each other before signing the final verse together. Once the song was finished they struggled to bow, but managed to hold it together. Ronan, Lorne and Jack walked off the stage leaving John and Rodney. Rodney took the microphone and spoke.

"The evening is coming to a close. And behalf of the bride and groom, I'd like to thank everyone who made this possible for John and Elizabeth. Thanks to the people who cooked especially, you didn't put lemon in the chicken so for that I thank n you immensely. We - well not we its just John and his Guitar but this will be the closing song for the reception. Again thank you everyone." People clapped as Rodney gave the microphone to John and whispered "Good Luck." John replied with a "Thanks."

John picked up his guitar and moved the stool forward to in front of the Karaoke machine so everyone could see him.

"Well, as Rodney said this is the last song Elizabeth and I have time for, because we have to leave soon, But thanks everyone for coming and everyone who made this possible. Now there's a bit of a story behind what I'm going to do here. When Elizabeth and I first came to Atlantis four years ago I regretted not bringing my guitar as my personal item, when I found out that my dear Elizabeth loves music, acoustic music especially. So when the Daedulus first came and brought back for personal items for out staff, The first thing I requested was my guitar. Ever since then I've been teaching Elizabeth how to play. So I'm going to play the first song that Elizabeth mastered a few weeks ago. Its called I'm Yours. Elizabeth this is for you."

John began to strum the melody to the song and sang.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
__  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
were just one big family  
and it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

_Do –do –do –do –do–bah do do-do-be-do you want to come on over  
__Scooch on over dear, and I will nibble your ear.  
__Soo, da-ba-da-ba-do-bo, whoa, whoa, whoa, oa,oah, ha ha__  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue__I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
__There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la one big family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

John strummed the last note and looked at Elizabeth. Tears of happiness were streaming down her face. John got up off the stool, walked off the stage and walked over to where she was and kissed her soundly. John handed his guitar off to Ronan who was beside Elizabeth and lifted her into the air while hugging her. They didn't even realised someone had yelled out.

"To the happy Couple!" a loud cheer was heard and John set Elizabeth back on her feet and took her hand.

"See you all in two weeks!" John said smiling as he turned and walked hand in hand with Elizabeth out the Mess door and down to the stargate for their next adventure to begin.

* * *

A/n: ok so not as good as I wanted it to be but its last minute. The next time I'm scheduled to write I think I will do a "sequel" to this one with John and Elizabeth on their honeymoon.


End file.
